Rumpelstiltskin
by CreepyFan
Summary: This is my verison of this memoriable fairy tale, but it's not what you think it is. Please R&R. Thanks and Emjoy:D
1. Intro

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Introduction**

(This fairy tales starts with Rumpelstiltskin narrating the introduction. **Also just to point this out now, I'm just going to refer him as "Rump" in short of Rumpelstiltskin. Hope that's cool.)**

Rump:

Once upon a time . . . Okay, you know what, I'm kinda getting sick of that. "Once upon a time". Really? Oh. (Clears Throat) Sorry about that. Anyway, long ago in a far, far away land. Seriously, far FAR away where there was this big kingdom. Now this kingdom held a little thing called a prophecy and this prophecy states that the 32nd rule of the royal blood will start the most powerful era in our time. So, for you smartie pants out there . . . that's important. But to one person, that isn't a good thing and that person is a grumpy old guy name Sergio. Not the nicest man you want to meet. Anyhow, Sergio wanted the power to himself and wanted to be the 32nd king because that's what the prophecy said, remember? But by then, the king, King Demarcus, was the 30th ruler, so now you may be wondering where the next two come from. WELL I AM GETTING THERE! HOLD YOUR HORSES! (Takes a deep breath) But first, there's another story I have to tell you first. It involves a girl, some straw . . . and me! (Laughs in Delight)

(There, our story begins . . .)


	2. At A Mill In The Forest

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Chapter 1**

(In a far, far away kingdom as Rump just mentioned, there was a big castle and a town just next to it. But our story doesn't start there. Our story begins outside the kingdom in a big mill with a lot of workers. Rump continues to narrate.)

Rump:

Ah! Here we are. Now, in this mill lives a mean and greedy miller who has workers do his work for him. Not to mention, he needs to go on a diet. But in this mill lives a-Wait! Where is she?

(A young beautiful maiden with brown hair and brown eyes walks by with a basket of flowers at hand and sits by the nearby stream looking at her reflection in the water.)

Rump:

Oh! There she is: Haley. Beautiful, huh? Well, you see, she lost her folks when she was a little girl and was brought to the mill as an orphan, but don't worry, she has a few things to remember them by.

(She looks down at a golden necklace around her neck and a ruby ring on her left ring finger.)

Haley:

(Sighs)

(Then, a big shadow comes behind her. It's the Miller looking down on the girl with a harsh look on his face.)

Miller:

What do you think you're doing, missy?

Haley:

(Gasps) Uh, n-nothing, sir.

Miller:

That's right: NOTHING!

Haley:

But Sir! I-I-I was just-

Miller:

No! Not another word! I know you were daydreaming again. AND NOT WORKING!

Haley:

I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me.

(Miller scoffs)

Miller:

How pitiful. Why did I even take you in the first place? My mill is only for me and my workers. Not foolish girls like you! (Walks away) Looking cute isn't going to get you anywhere.

(She gives him an angry look and turns away back to the water.)

Haley:

I won't let him get in the way of my dreams.

(Birds Singing)

(There, a little blue bird lands on her fingers. She kisses its cheek and lets it fly away to the sky. She watches as the bird joins other birds to the horizon.)

Rump:

Well, you have to admit: she's a dreamer. Even at night, she still dreams of living a wonderful life . . .

(That night, the workers are in their bunks asleep while Haley is looking out her window at the twinkling stars and the beautiful moon in the dark sky.)

Haley:

(Sighs) I wonder if there's a better life for me.

(Mouse Squeaks)

(She turns to a mouse hole where a little mouse which is named Chester comes out and scurries to the girl's feet.)

Haley:

Oh! Hello there, Chester. (Picks him up and sets him on the window sill.) How are you?

(Chester Squeaks Happily)

Haley:

(Giggle) I'm so glad I have you as a friend. (Strokes his head with her finger)

(She turns back to the window.)

Haley:

I promise you this, Chester. We wouldn't be in this place any longer. We'll have a wonderful life out there, but getting there . . . I don't know. (Resting her head on her hand)

Chester:

Awww. (Pats her arm with his little paw)

Haley:

Thanks, bubby. At least it can't get any worst.

(Horses Whining in the Distance)

Captain:

(From a distance) Yah! Come on! Yah!

Haley:

What's going on?

(Outside, the kings captain and his knights are riding on horseback heading from the mill.)

Captain:

This way, men! To the mill!

Chester:

Uh, no.

(Haley and Chester duck under the window so that they don't see them. Once the men get to the mill, they hop off their horses and head for the front door.)

Haley:

This . . . cannot be good.

(Knocking from Door)

Captain:

Open up, Miller! In the name of the king!

(The door opens and the miller, in his nightgown and robe, walks out.)

Miller:

Oh, why, greetings, gentlemen. Lovely night, isn't it?

Captain:

Don't you try to trick us!

Miller:

Oh, no trick at all, sir-

Captain:

The king has sent us here because you are behind on your taxes.

(The miller gives a shocking look.)

Miller:

Why. (Chuckles Nervously) That's . . . something. But I assure you I will get to it . . . at some point.

(The captain doesn't buy the story and raises his eyebrow.)

Captain:

Sir, I believe you have to come with us. Seize him.

(Haley and Chester watch as the two knights arrest the big miller and takes him to a wagon.)

Miller:

No! Wait! Please, there's no need for this nonsense.

Captain:

It's the king's orders! Make sure he's locked up tight!

(They lock the man up with chains on his arms and legs. They get back on their horse and make their way out of the forest taking the miller with them. Once they're gone, Haley comes out and watches them in the dark.)

Haley:

Well, hopefully, he'll get what he deserves.

Chester:

Mm-hmm.

Haley:

Come on, boy. Let's go to bed.

(She walks to her cot, gets under her blanket and blows her candle out. Chester rests on her pillow with his own little blanket and gives a big yawn.)

Haley:

Good Night, Chester.

(Chester Speaks: Good Night)

(Soon, they were fast asleep.)


	3. Meeting the King

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Chapter 2**

(At the castle the very next morning, the story continues.)

Rump:

All right, so the miller is in big trouble, but we'll get to him in a sec. Right now, let's focus on this guy, shall we?

(In the gardens, there is a handsome young man who is practicing his archery skills. He aims for the bull eye on the target feets away from him.)

Rump:

Nice guy isn't he. That's Julian, the son of the king. In other words, the prince. (Julian fires his arrow and hits the center.) Eh. Not a bad shot. But having great archery skill doesn't make him happy all the time. You see, being a prince means he's next in line for the throne and he needed a queen: someone very special.

(The prince stares off into the sunrise with a smile.)

Julian:

(Sighs) What a glorious sight to wake up to in the morning. I wonder if there is a bride for me out there. (Looks at his bow) Oh well, might as well go back to practicing.

(Then, he hears horses whining and sees the captain and knights coming to the draw bridge.)

(Horse Whining)

Guard:

Halt! Who goes there?

Captain:

Captain of the Guard! Lower the bridge at once!

Guard:

Yes, sir.

(The bridge is brought down so they may cross the moat with the miller.)

Julian:

Hmm. I wonder what they're doing with that man. I better ask Father.

(He runs out of the garden and inside the big castle.)

(There in the throne room, his Father, King Demarcus, sits on the throne with his fateful servant, Sergio, standing at his side.)

(Sergio inhales and exhales)

Sergio:

Marvelous day isn't it, Sire.

Demarcus:

Yes, Marvelous day it is, Sergio.

Sergio:

I have just heard word that the captain has just came back with the miller from the valley. Oh, what punishment have you got in mind? Slavery? Banishment? Execution, my lord?

Demarcus:

The consequences for this man will be determined on his act.

(Then, Julian enters and runs to his father.)

Julian:

Father, what's going on?

Sergio:

(To Julian) Your father is about to face a peasant and-

Demarcus:

Sergio, please. (Turns to Julian) I am about to talk to a miller who seems to be behind on his taxes.

(There, the doors open and a servant walks in.)

Servant:

Your majesty, the captain has returned with the miller.

Demarcus:

Sent them in.

(The captain leads his knights, who are holding the miller, into the throne room and up to the king. The king looks at the greedy man and to the captain.)

Demarcus:

Captain, if you would.

Captain:

Yes, your majesty. This miller is two months under his taxes as well as pervious debts that have not been paid.

(The miller makes a face that shows that he is caught. The king turns to him with a serious look.)

Demarcus:

You have indeed been behind by two months. Two months, too many.

Miller:

Oh, please forgive me, your grace. I promise I will pay. Just give me time.

Sergio:

You waited too long!

Demarcus:

Sergio! (Sergio backs off) I have notice you, miller, have been "behind" on your taxes one before and I'm afraid . . . you must pay the consequences for your actions.

Sergio:

(To himself) Here it comes.

Demarcus:

Guards! Take this man to the dungeon and let him serve his time.

Miller:

Wait! Please! (Guards grab him and drag him out) Perhaps, a simple trade! My mill! A slave! . . . A GIRL!

(This gets Julian's attention.)

Sergio:

Ha! Such a poor miller.

Julian:

No! Wait! Let him speak!

Demarcus:

Julian, what are you doing?

Julian:

Please, Father. I beg you.

(The king looks in his son's eyes and turns to the miller.)

Demarcus:

(Sighs) Let the miller speak.

(The miller pulls his arms away from the guards and brushes himself off.)

Miller:

(Chuckles Nervously) Why, yes, a girl. With amazing talents.

Demarcus:

What sort of talents?

Miller:

Why, your highness, so many. So many that I can't even think of one at this very moment.

Sergio:

Well, if you would get on with it.

Miller:

Why, yes, of course. (Quickly thinks of something and gets an idea.) I got one. Imagine, if you would, a lovely and beautiful young maiden with the ability to turn a small bundle of straw, with only a simple spinning wheel . . . into gold.

Julian:

Straw into gold?

Demarcus:

I don't believe such a lie.

Miller:

Oh, but it's true, sire! I've seen it with my own two eyes.

Demarcus:

If this is indeed true, why are you under debt?

Miller:

I just made this discovery the night before my arrest. But if you want prove, there's prove. She wears a necklace and a ruby ring made out of gold that she created.

Sergio:

I had enough of this tale! Sir, just throw him in the dungeon to rot! (The king gives him a harsh look) But it's all up to you.

(Demarcus looks at the miller and to his son, who turns away in disappointment. He takes a moment to make his decision.)

* * *

><p>(Later that day back at the mill, the women who worked there were in the kitchen, including Haley and Chester. The mouse was eating some grapes from a bowl of fruit.)<p>

Haley:

Chester. You know you're not supposed to eat those.

(Chester groans)

(Banging on the door)

(All the girls turn to the door as the banging continues. The door opens and the miller comes in with a wicked grin on his face.)

Haley:

Oh, sir. You're back from your trip.

(Then, the captain and his knights come in behind him. Chester quickly hides in a pocket on Haley's apron.)

Miller:

(Points to Haley) That's her! The girl I told you about!

(The captain steps forward to Haley and examine the golden necklace around her neck and the ring on her finger. He grins)

Captain:

Hmm. Well, my dear, you certainly have a unique way of getting your gold.

Haley:

I . . . I beg your pardon?

Captain:

The king has asked me to bring you to him at once so he himself can see the evidence.

Haley:

But I don't understand.

Captain:

Get this girl on a horse! (To Haley) Come, we must leave at once.

(They lead the girl out of the mill and onto a horse. Miller watches in delight.)

Haley:

Wait, I didn't do anything.

Miller:

Not yet, you won't. (Laughs)

Captain:

Come men, to the castle! Yah!

(They ride their horses out of the wood. Haley looks back at the mill with a sad look, not knowing what is going to happen. Chester pokes out of her pocket.)

Haley:

Don't worry, boy. We'll get out of this mess . . . somehow.

(She follows the men to the castle.)


	4. Haley at the Castle

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Chapter 3**

(Later that evening, Demarcus and Sergio wait for the guards to return with Haley. Finally, the doors open and the men bring the girl in, holding her tightly by the arms. She tries to break away.)

Captain:

Your majesty, we have retrieved the girl from the mill.

Haley:

Let me go!

Sergio:

My, this ought to be interesting.

Demarcus:

You may release her.

(His men do as he says and lets her go.)

Haley:

(Rubbing her arm) Well, thank you. (Turns to the king) Oh, your majesty.

Demarcus:

Come here, my child.

(She walks closer to the throne so he may get a closer look at her face. He grins.)

Demarcus:

Well, you are indeed a beautiful young maiden.

Haley:

Oh, why thank you, your grace.

(At that point, Julian walks by the room and sees Haley. To him, she really beautiful, so he walks in, wanting to meet her.)

Demarcus:

What is your name, my dear?

Haley:

Haley, sir.

Julian:

(Walks in) Haley, what a lovely name.

Demarcus:

Perhaps you may have heard of my son, who always walks in during my conservations?

Haley:

(Giggles) Yes, I have heard of you as well, your highness.

(The prince walks up to her and takes her hand.)

Julian:

Oh, please (Kisses her hand) Call my Julian.

(Haley turns away and blushes. Sergio cuts in)

Sergio:

Well, I believe that is quite enough of that. (Pushes Julian away) Now, you run along, shoot more arrows and go away. (Chuckles)

(Then, his eyes spot Haley's golden necklace, he examines it.)

Sergio:

Ah, I see that you indeed have proof of your amazing talent.

Haley:

Oh, my necklace. Well, you see I-

Sergio:

Spanned it out of straw. Yes, we heard.

Haley:

Wait, what?

Sergio:

Yes, you must be speechless for your secret has been heard of, but not to worry, my dear, your secret is safe with us. (Turns away) Not like its true, anyway.

Haley:

Is that what the miller told you?

Demarcus:

Yes, now the reason why you're here.

Haley:

But-

Sergio:

Let the king speak!

Haley:

(Sighs) Yes, sir.

Demarcus:

Now, the reason you are here is that I, at first, didn't think this "skill" of yours even existed, but of course after seeing the jewelry that you are now wearing, I now believe it's true.

Haley:

Oh, do you?

Demarcus:

Yes, and I'm letting you stay at my wonderful castle for three days as my guest.

Haley and Sergio:

What?

Demarcus:

I'm not finished yet! You are going to stay here, but there's a catch. You will spend the nights in rooms with straw and a spinning wheel. There, you must spin all of the straw into gold by morning.

Haley:

Excuse me?

Demarcus:

Guards! Take this young woman into the room full of straw so she may started as soon as possible and do not disturb her.

Haley:

(Breaks away from the guards) No! Wait! (Turns to the king) Your majesty, please. I can explain.

Demarcus:

If you fail to complete your task, you will be punished . . . and hanged.

(Haley holds her neck and gulps. The guards finally get a hold of her and lead her out of the room.)

Sergio:

Well, sir, I might as well get the noose all ready for tomorrow. (Leaves)

(Demarcus Sighs)

(Sergio leaves the room and starts to talk to himself as he heads for his lair.)

Sergio:

(Laughs) Oh, such a sweet girl, but really. Spinning straw into gold? Ha! Ridiculous. But she's at the least of my concerns. (Pull a little statue as a lever and opens a secret door) In a few years, this kingdom will be mine and according to the prophecy, the 32nd king will be the most powerful and I tend to be that king.

(He enters his lair and takes a seat in his big chair to think. He has three goblins in the corner.)

Sergio:

But there's the prince though. If he marries, he'll be the 31st ruler, so I'll have to act quickly. (Smiles) Oh, what's the point? He'll never find anyone. (Pours himself some wine)

(The goblins start to laugh like crazy, but Sergio stands up and turn to them with anger)

Sergio:

SHUT UP!

(Laughing Stops)

(He takes a sip and turns to the roaring fire in his fireplace.)

Sergio:

Then again, he was rather fond of that miller girl-Oh, what am I saying? There's not a chance.

(He dumps the rest of his beverage into the fire, causing it to go out.)

Sergio:

Besides, she won't be anything by tomorrow morning. (Laughs)

(Once again, the goblins in the corner start to laugh with him, but Sergio throws his wine glass at them, scaring them away. He turns back to the fireplace with anger in his eyes.)

Sergio:

Idiots.

(Meanwhile, the Captain takes Haley to a room full of straw and a spinning wheel in the center of the room. Chester pokes out of her pocket.)

Captain:

There you are. Now, remember what the king said. He'll be here in the morning to check on you. (Starts to leaves)

(Chester Sneezes)

Captain:

Bless you.

Chester:

Thank you.

(The Captain turns to Haley in confusion. She clears her throat and tries to match the mouse's squeaky voice.)

Haley:

(High pitched voice) Thank you? (Chuckles Nervously)

(He gives her an eyebrow.)

Captain:

You're a strange girl. Well, good night.

(He leaves the room and locks the door. Chester hops out of her pocket as Haley looks out of her prison window where her freedom is and looks back at the room with piles of straw and a spinning wheel. She fell to the ground and starts to cry.)

Haley:

(Cries) How am I suppose to do this, Chester? I don't know how spin straw into gold. I never could.

(Haley continues to cry as Chester cuddles close to her face trying to comfort her in the dark dungeon.)


	5. Meeting Rump

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Chapter 4**

(At night in the tower, Haley walks up to the window, her only way to see the world. She looks up at the starry sky as they twinkle down at her.)

Haley:

(Sighs) If only there was some way I can accomplish this task. I need help.

(Suddenly up in the sky, a star starts to move all around. Chester sees it and tries to show Haley)

(Chester Squeaking)

Haley:

Chester, what is it? (Looks up and Gasps) A shooting star . . . I think.

(Then, the star comes into Haley's way.)

Haley:

Duck!

(Haley and her mouse pet quickly move out of the way as the star comes through the window and lands in a big pile of straw. Haley slowly goes over to the pile, but it starts to move. She quickly grabs a nearby pitch fork and arms herself with it.)

Haley:

(To Chester) Brace yourself, boy.

(Chester Growls)

(All of a sudden, we hear Rump groaning in pain.)

Rump:

Oh, my back! (Loud Crack) Ah, that's better.

Haley:

Who are you? S-s-show yourself-

Rump:

Hey! Would you mind giving me a moment? Falling from the sky isn't the easiest thing.

Haley:

(Lowers her pitch fork) I beg your pardon? You . . . you came from the sky.

(There, Rump comes out of the pile of straw and brushes off all the hay. He is short and has pointy ears with one of them having a golden earring, yet he's younger looking. Also, he has a short bread, some black hair sticking out of his gold hat, and of course, he is dress in a maroon long sleeve shirt, black pants and gold elf shoes.)

Rump:

Yes, I came from . . . up there. (Haley gives him a surprised look) What? What are you looking at?

Haley:

Y-y-you're . . . An elf.

Rump:

Ah, correct! But you see, my dear, I can anything you can ever imagine. For example! (Snap!)

(With a snap of his fingers, Rump changes into different animals. Haley is shocked.)

Rump:

I'm a dog! (Snap!) I'm a cow! (Snap!) Now, I'm a bear, but also-(Snap!)

(Rumps pops up by Haley's feet as a cute bunny.)

Rump:

(High-pitched voice) I can be the cutest thing you've ever seen.

Haley:

(Rubbing her head) I must be dreaming all of this.

Rump:

(Normal voice) Oh, trust me, it's no dream.

(Chester starts to squeak angrily at the elf. There, Rump changes into a cat and hisses at him, causing him to run behind Haley.)

Haley:

Hey! Leave him alone!

Rump:

Sorry, couldn't help myself. (He changes back to his normal form)

Haley:

You're a strange little man.

Rump:

So, why is a lovely girl like you doing here and (Looks around at the straw) what's with the hay?

Haley:

It's rather a long story.

Rump:

Oh, a story! (Snap!)

(A chair appears and Rump takes a seat.)

Rump:

Do tell.

Haley:

Well, it all started yesterday, when the miller was brought to the king . . .

(And so, Haley tells the elf her story of how the king thought she can spin straw into gold and about her task. While she's talking, the elf is knitting a sweater.)

Haley:

And so, the king told me I must spin all this straw into gold or else I'll be hanged in the morning.

Rump:

Wow. Seems like you're in a pickle. (Holds up his sweater) Hey, not bad.

Haley:

ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

Rump:

Look, sweetheart-

Haley:

The names Haley.

Rump:

Right. Haley, all you have to do is find someone who can spin all this straw into gold for you.

Haley:

But there's no one who can do it! No human being can- (Rump gives her a grin) Unless . . . you can.

Rump:

Finally, Miss Smarty Pants gets it.

Haley:

It's Haley!

Rump:

Right! (Sighs) The point is I can spin all into gold just for you.

(Haley turns away with a frown)

Haley:

It's impossible.

(Rump Laughing)

Rump:

My dear, I laugh at that word! (Clears Throat) But seriously . . . I can. Besides, nothing's impossible if you believe. You do believe in me, right?

(Haley turns back at the little man, who grins so proudly. She looks down at Chester, who is shaking his head. She looks by at Rump.)

Haley:

Yes, I do.

Rump:

Wonderful! Now, I shall spin this straw into gold by morning.

Haley:

You will? (Runs to him and hugs him tight) Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! (Can't stand the hug, Rump disappears) Huh? Where did he go?

(Rump reappears by the spinning wheel.)

Rump:

Don't think you're getting out of this too easily for you must pay a price.

Haley:

A price?

Rump:

Yes, something in return for my hard work.

Haley:

But you just said you would do it!

Rump:

Ah, but I didn't say I would do it for free. (Then, he spots her necklace) Say, that's quite a necklace you got there.

(Haley looks down at her golden necklace.)

Haley:

It was my mother's and grandmother's before her. I've had it since I was a little girl.

Rump:

Let me see this treasure of yours.

(She takes off the necklace and hands it to the elf. He examines it with glee. **Not like the show.**)

Rump:

Well . . . I must say this is something. If you give me this necklace, I'll do as I said I'll do. Deal? (Holds out his hand)

Haley:

But-(His con look stops her, so she gives up.) (Sighs) Deal.

(They shake hands and Rump stores the necklace in a small bag on his belt.)

Rump:

There. Now to work I'll go! (Laughs)

(And so, Rump goes to work and with his magic and the aid of the spinning wheel, he starts to spin the straw into gold. Haley watches with a smile on her face.)

Haley:

It's amazing!

Rump:

It's gold, Haley! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Stops) Now, you rest while I finish up.

(He goes back to work as Haley lies down on the ground. As she closes her eyes, the last thing she can see is gold.)

(The next morning, the birds are crimping and the sun shines through the bars of the window. Haley wakes up and stretches her arms.)

Haley:

(Yawns)

(After she rubs her eyes, she looks at the room, now full of gold.)

Haley:

(Gasps) Oh . . . my . . . gosh!

(Chester pokes out of her pocket and sees the gold. He rubs his eyes, making sure it wasn't a dream. Haley picks up the gold coins and feels the hard coin like texture.)

Haley:

It's . . . It's-

Demarcus:

Gold!

(The king enters the room and is surprised of what he sees.)

Haley:

Oh! Your majesty. (Bows)

(He takes some gold and examines it carefully.)

Demarcus:

Incredible.

(Then, Sergio comes in.)

Sergio:

Well, sir, let's get this execution over and done- (Gasps) But-but-but-but it's . . . IMPOSSIBLE!

Haley:

Nothing's impossible if you believe.

(The two men turn to Haley, who turns away.)

Demarcus:

(In a serious tone) Haley, it's just one thing I have to say about this . . . (Holds up a piece of gold in front of Haley)

(Haley gulps)

Demarcus:

(Gentle tone) You must hungry. I'll have a servant take you to the kitchen and you may have whatever you may like.

Sergio:

(Stammers) But-but-but-but-but your majesty!

Demarcus:

Sergio, not another word. She worked hard and deserves it. (Haley gives him a nervous smile) But you will the same thing tonight, so I suggest you build up your energy.

Haley:

Yes, sir.

(A servant comes in and leads Haley out of the room full of gold. Sergio is still shocked.)

Sergio:

Sir, I believe she's cheating.

Demarcus:

(Holds up a gold coin) And I believe that this is real. (Walks away) Have another room ready from tonight. And double the straw.

Sergio:

Yes, sir. (Bows)

(As soon as the king is gone, Sergio turns back to the gold with a suspicious look. Meanwhile, Haley is following the servant down the hall. She looks up.)

Haley:

(Whispers) Thank you, little man.


	6. Archery Practice

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Chapter 5**

(Later that day, Haley is leaving the kitchen, but turns to the chef with a delightful smile on her face.)

Haley:

Thank you for the wonderful meal. I enjoyed it very much.

Chef:

(French accent) Oh. Oh. You're very welcome, mademoiselle.

Haley:

Could you please tell me where the garden is? I hear it's beautiful.

Chef:

Of course, my dear. You just take this wall, turn left two times and Voilà! You're there.

Haley:

Oh, thank you, sir.

(As the chef returns to his kitchen, Haley starts her way to the garden. She pulls out a piece of cheese and gives it to Chester.)

Here you are, boy.

(The mouse takes the cheese and eats it up in one gulp.)

(Chester Burps)

Haley:

Well, excuse you, Chester. (Giggles)

(She wanders in the hall, trying to remember the directions that the chef gave her.)

Haley:

Now, let's see. He told me to take this hall and two lefts.

(Finally, she gets to her destination and steps on the soft grass of the huge garden. Meanwhile, who else but Rumpelstiltskin is watching everything happening from a gargoyle's point of view. Really, he's form as a gargoyle.)

Haley:

Oh, my, it's . . . gorgeous.

(Then, we hear an arrow hitting a target.)

Julian:

(From a distance) Ah! So close.

Haley:

Huh?

(She follows the sound to Prince Julian, who is practicing his archery once again.)

Julian:

Alright then. Let's see if I can't hit a bulls-eye while been blind folded.

(Peeking from the bushes, Haley watches him wrap the blindfolded around his eyes. He aims his arrow at the bulls-eye. She wishes to get close, but as she moves out of the bushes, she steps on a twig. This causes Julian to turn his arrow at Haley.)

(Twig Snaps)

Haley:

(Gasps)

Julian:

Who's there?

Haley:

Please, your highness. I didn't mean any harm.

Julian:

Wait a minute. I recognize that voice.

(Julian quickly takes off his blind-fold and sees the beautiful Haley once again.)

Julian:

It's you!

Haley:

I apologize for disturbing your-

Julian:

Oh, no! You didn't do anything wrong. It's me who should be apologizing for my rude behavior. (Bows)

(She turns away from the prince.)

Haley:

Don't bother bowing. I'm just a miller's worker.

Julian:

Oh, but you're more than that with your . . .

(He looks at her face and forgets what to say.)

Julian:

Talent.

(There, Haley remembers why she's here. Because of her "talent")

Haley:

Oh . . . right. (Sees Julian's bow) Well, it seems you have a talent as well.

Julian:

Oh, this. Well, to be honest, it took me a while to master archery. Since I was only a young boy actually.

(Chester Squeaking)

Haley:

Shh!

Julian:

Did you hear something?

Haley:

Uh, no! I just-Whoa!

(Chester falls out of her pocket and onto the ground. Julian looks down at the mouse with confusion. Chester only waves at him with a nervous smile.)

(Julian Chuckles)

(He kneels down to the mouse.)

Julian:

And who may this be?

Haley:

Well, he's my pet and best friend, Chester.

Julian:

Well, hello, Chester.

Chester:

(High-pitched voice) Hello.

Julian:

Cute little fellow, isn't he.

Haley:

Yep. He sure is.

(Julian looks back at his bow and back at Haley.)

Julian:

If I may ask, would you like to shoot an arrow?

Haley:

(Shaking her head) Oh, no. Really, I can't. You see, I never handled a bow and arrow before.

Julian:

Well, perhaps I can teach you. (Holds out his hand to her) Shall we?

(She looks at him and his deep blue eyes and takes his hand. Meanwhile, Rump watches them with a scoff.)

Rump:

(Scoffs) Good luck, champ.

(Back on the ground, Julian prepares himself to take another shot. Haley is standing a fair distance to observe.)

Julian:

(Dominates) Now, you take your arrow and pull it back with your bow. (Pulls back arrow and aims at target) Then, you just aim at your target and . . . (Releases arrow) Fire.

(The arrow hits the bulls-eye. Julian gives Haley his bow and an arrow and stands behind her to help her.)

Julian:

See? Now, you try.

Haley:

All right.

(She pulls her arrow back as Julian did and aims it at the target.)

Julian:

Try relaxing yourself.

(He sets his hands on her shoulders, which makes Haley more relax and comfortable. She looks at Julian and then at the tip of her arrow where it's aiming at the target. She finally releases her arrow and it hits the target close to Julian's arrow.)

Julian:

Nice job. You got a bulls-eye.

Haley:

Thanks you, your highness.

Julian:

You know you don't have to call me that. Just Julian works.

(He walks closer to her and there they stand face to face. She looks at his eyes once again, losing the conservation.)

Haley:

Uh-huh.

(They smile at one another, but after a moment, they turn away, feeling slightly awkward.)

Julian:

So, uh-

Haley:

Yeah, I had fun.

Julian:

So did I.

(They shake hands in a very awkward way.)

Haley:

It was a pleasure to meet you again.

Julian:

You as well . . . Haley.

(She looks at him a shock look, surprise to realize that he remembers her name. She quickly leaves the garden and back inside the castle.)

Julian:

Will I see you after your task tonight?

(Then, reality hits Haley. She shows a sad facial expression, so she doesn't turn back at him.)

Haley:

Of course.

(She continues to walk inside, trying not to look back. Rump watches Haley leave the situation and turns to Julian, who continues to practice, but he now has a grin on his face. There, he transforms himself back to his elf self.)

Rump:

Hmm. Them? Together? Nah! (Snap!)

(And with a snap of his fingers, he disappears.)

(But Rump was the only person watching Julian and Haley because sack in the castle, Sergio watches them through his window with an unpleasant look. He shuts his curtains and turns away from the window.)

Sergio:

There's something strange about that girl. That gold had to come from somewhere.

(He sits in his chair with his three minions next to him.)

Sergio:

But it was so real. She must be cheating! But how? (Turns to his minions) You three! Go to the tower tonight and report what you see!

(The three goblins salute to him and go on their way.)

Sergio:

I'm determine to find out more of this "talent".


End file.
